Rainy Day
by Noyume
Summary: Drabble : Ou quand Iwa-chan doit subir encore une fois la connerie de son meilleur ami alias Oikawa


**Booooooooonjooooooooooooooooour mes petits sucre d'orge d'amour ! J'innove dans le coucou de bienvenue, c'est cool, non ?  
** **Me revoilà avec un nouvel OS/drabble -promis, si j'en fais plus, je fourre tout dans un recueil- ALORS OUI JE SAIS, OK ?! Je dois finir K, et je dois continuer la fic à chapitre d'HQ que j'ai commencé, je sais ! ( Une vie pour ceux qu'on pas vu) mais c'est encore d'actu' hein ! Le chapitre trois va arriver dans... Peu de temps ? (# _PayeTaPrécision_ ) Mais je bosse dessus quand même (je l'ai presque fini !) et pour K aussi ! Enfin, moins pour K quand même j'avoue XD -PasTaper-  
** **Pour passer le temps, j'vous propose quand même ce drabble, c'est pas mal !**

 **Les précisions habituels :  
** ** _Thème_ _: Parapluie/Appel  
_** _ **Pairing : IwaOi (que j'ai pris encore et toujours au choix)  
**_ _ **Section : Haikyuu  
**_ _ **Forum : Troisième gymnase  
**_ _ **Topic : Défis - Roue de la fortune**_

 **Bon, je rappelle que j'ai pas de correctrice, donc désolé pour les fautes, blablabla  
** **Bonne lecture ! O/**

* * *

Le cours commençait vraiment à être ennuyeux. Iwaizumi jeta un regard par la fenêtre, en plus d'avoir une leçon soporifique, le ciel était tout aussi fade. Quoi qu'à y regarder de plus près, des nuages noirs menaçant parsemés le ciel déjà gris foncé. Ils allaient avoir droit à une sacré douche.

Il détourna le regard pour se concentrer à nouveau sur le tableau. Malgré un idiot qui lui jetait des coups d'œil insistants à lui et au temps. Qu'est-ce que ce crétin avait encore pour bouger dans tous les sens ? Il avait oublié son parapluie ou quoi ? Pourtant, tout le monde savait que la saison des pluies avait débuté.

Il soupira légèrement, sans que personne ne le remarque et oublia rapidement son idiot de meilleur ami jusqu'à la fin des cours.

De toute manière, c'était le seul moment ou il pouvait l'oubier, l'autre le stalkant dès que l'occasion se présentait, c'est à dire : tout le temps.

La cloche sonna la fin de l'ennuie des élèves, qui affichèrent tous plus ou moins des airs satisfaits. Ce fut à ce moment là qu'Iwaizumi se leva de sa chaise, et ce fut à cet instant précis qu'un coup de tonnerre retentit également. Une forte pluie s'abattit soudainement sur la ville, trempant tout ceux qui se seraient trouvés dessous en ce moment.

C'est dans ces périodes là que le brun se sentait heureux d'être comme il était, c'est à dire un minimum prévoyant et d'avoir une mère adorable qui lui prenait soin de lui, surtout si nécessaire même si avec l'âge, il la trouvait un peu trop... Collante, mais ça, c'était normal, non ? Qui ne pensait pas cela en étant adolescent. Puis, ça ne l'empêchait pas de l'aimer.

Sur cette pensée, il glissa la main dans son casier pour changer de chaussures ainsi que prendre son parapluie. Il n'avait pas entraînement le lundi soir et ce n'était pas plus mal. Sans un regard, il inter-changea les paires et pris le protège pluie. La couleur lui sauta aux yeux. Depuis quand... Que...

Il se retourna lentement... Il comprenait mieux maintenant pourquoi son meilleur ami ne l'avait pas suivit comme à son habitude en lui cassant les pieds... Et ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait une copine vu qu'elle l'avait largué il y a peu... Cet enfoiré... Il serra les dents et les poings, faisant émettre un son étrange au parapluie -ce qui était en fait une plainte de ce dernier qui n'avait absolument rien demandé- et remonta rapidement dans sa classe, en espérant attraper l'idiot qui avait osé changer son précieux.

\- « OIKAWA ! »

Le sus-nommé venait à peine de franchir la porte quand son meilleur ami lui fonça dessus l'air -trés- énervé, tout en ayant un magnifique parapluie rose bonbon Hello Kitty dans la main. Le châtain serra les lèvres, se mordant même un petit peu la joue tout en évitant un coup fatale.

Heureusement pour lui, le brun ne lui envoya pas une salve de coup par la suite, par contre, il ne se gêna pas pour lui attraper le col tout en balançant -ou le menaçant avec- le parapluie de petite fille sous le nez.

\- « Je peux savoir ce que tu as foutu de mon parapluie ?! »

C'était de trop, franchement... Il savait qu'Iwa-chan allait s'énerver, se mettre en colère et vouloir le frapper, après tout, il fonctionnait toujours comme ça... Mais il pensait que ce dernier aurait eu l'idée de poser le protège pluie dans son casier, pas de se balader avec dans les couloirs de l'école ! Tooru explosa de rire à la vision de son ami avec le bâton rose. Franchement, le brun pouvait s'énerver autant qu'il le voulait, là... Il n'avait et n'aurait aucune crédibilité à cause d'Hello Kitty.

\- « Je vais t'exploser !

\- Gomen, gomen ! » Lança-t-il, encore plus rieur qu'avant.

Son ami le lâcha finalement, il s'était rendu compte qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de lui comme cela, et en plus, il avait commencé à attirer l'attention sur eux avec ses cris. La poisse. Et l'autre qui n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter, il en pleurait même, le con !

\- « Iwaizumi-san... Ca va ?

\- Comment veux-tu que ça aille ?!

\- C'est juste un parapluie, tu sais... » Répliqua alors Matsukawa malgré la brutalité de la réponse précédente.

Hajime se sentait idiot. Terriblement idiot face à son camarade de classe qui avait énoncé les faits si platoniquement. Pourquoi s'emportait-il toujours si facilement ? Tout ça à cause de son ami d'enfance ! Il allait vraiment le tuer un jour ! Il y songeait sérieusement parfois. Il souffla un coup avant de reprendre tout de même, se tournant vers la source de ses principaux malheurs.

\- « Alors, tu l'as mis où ?

\- Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles...

\- … Oikawa, je vais vraiment m'énerver.

\- Je l'ai pas !

\- Je le sais bien que tu l'as pas sur toi, mais où l'as-tu caché, Shittykawa !

\- J'ai oublié. »

Il y eut un léger silence entre les deux, entre-coupés de quelques rires par les personnes qui passaient là, avant que le plus vieux commence à douter de la santé mental du passeur de l'équipe.

\- « Comment t'as pu oublié ça ?!

\- Eh bien... Je ne sais pas, justement...

\- Je vais te tuer !

\- Méchant !

\- Tu te moque de moi et JE suis le méchant ?! … T'enfuis pas, Assikawa !

\- Tu ne m'auras jamais !

\- Tu veux parier ?! »

Le châtain partit devant, en courant. Le brun le suivit à la même vitesse, sous les regards interloqués des élèves. Depuis trois ans, ils devraient avoir l'habitude de leurs facéties et pourtant.. C'était toujours étonnant d'un certain côté.

Iwaizumi réussit l'exploit de l'attraper dans le hall, parmi les casiers.

\- « Tu croyais tout de même pas t'enfuir sous la pluie ?

\- Hehehe... Iwa-chan a peur que je tombe malade ?

\- Ta gueule, abruti ! Quitte à ce que j'ai l'air idiot, tu vas l'être avec moi !

\- Hein ? »

Le regard ahuri de son ami le fit sourire, il en aurait même rit dans une autre situation -noté par là : s'il n'avait pas été énervé-

Il tira son ami par la manche, vérifiant par la même occasion s'il avait son sac, ce qui fut le cas et l'entraîna à sa suite. Il déploya le parapluie, plus que voyant dans la cours du lycée et commença à s'en éloigner, toujours en tirant le passeur par le blouson. Alors certes, il se ridiculisait avec ce truc Hello Kitty, mais au moins, il n'était pas seul. Et Oikawa n'avait pas intérêt à répliquer s'il ne voulait pas s'en manger une !

Ils dépassèrent le portail et partirent vers la gauche, s'éloignant toujours un peu plus des gens et de leur regard choqué, moqueur ou encore blasé. Il y avait peu de monde dans les rues en cet fin d'après-midi et tant mieux pour l'as qui n'aurait pas supporter une remarque désobligeante.

\- « Ne, Iwa-chan... Tu vas me raccompagner chez moi avec ce parapluie ?

\- Oui, et je t'en prendrais un autre en prime. Hors de question que je rentre chez moi avec celui-là !

\- Mais je n'en ai pas d'autre !

\- Menteur.

\- C'est cruel de ne pas me croire, Iwa-chan ! Toi qui me connais depuis si longtemps !

\- Justement, et ne fais pas la victime ou je te... »

Une violente bourrasque de vent coupa net la parole au plus vieux, qui tenait fermement le parapluie. Trop, sûrement, puisque ce dernier se retourna et cassa.

En tant normal, ils auraient probablement mit quelques secondes avant de réaliser ce qu'il se passait, la situation étant assez risible et très improbable. C'est vrai, après tout ils étaient tous les deux dehors, avec un parapluie rose bonbon Hello Kitty, retourné -donc inutilisable- sous une pluie qui recommençait à se faire démentielle et ils n'avaient aucune protection. Cependant, ils ne mirent pas quelques secondes, Hajime avait à peine comprit que l'eau qui rencontrait son corps n'était pas dû à une facétie de son ami -enfin, pas vraiment sur le coup- qu'il s'était mit à courir en maudissant et insultant le crétin qui lui servait de presque frère depuis sa tendre enfance. Crétin de frère qui lui répondit avec sa douceur habituelle en rejetant la faute sur lui tandis qu'il glissait une énième fois en se rattrapant de justesse au brun.

Le béton mouillé, c'était aussi mauvais que du verglas lorsqu'on courrait dessus. Ça, Iwaizumi ne s'en souvenait pas, mais il se jura de ne pas l'oublier. Ils arrivèrent à la maison d'Oikawa rapidement, -en moins de cinq minutes alors que le trajet normal en durait plus d'une dizaine- et rentrèrent essoufflés dans le hall, trempés et presque gelés.

Le brun reprit son souffle, les mains sur les genoux tandis que le châtain s'asseyait dos à la porte. Ils se jetèrent un regard... Avant de rire tous les deux. Sérieusement, ils avaient vraiment eu la frousse de se casser une jambe durant la course, mais l'euphorie du moment était encore là.

Ils se calmèrent après quelques rembarrement de l'un et l'autre, pour que finalement, le maître lieux de la maison se lève.

\- « Je vais chercher des serviettes, enlève au moins ton t-shirt. »

Le brun acquiesça et à peine eut-il retiré le tissus qu'une douce chose blanche lui atterrit sur le visage.

\- « Oï, Kusokawa, je croyais que... »

Il releva la tête pour apercevoir personne. Son ami était arriver à l'étage en moins de quelques secondes. Iwaizumi ne releva pas et se frotta vigoureusement les cheveux et essuya son torse. Il retira ses chaussures et chaussettes qu'il laissa sur le côté, de manière à ce qu'il sèche. Un éternuement plus tard, il monta jusqu'à la salle de bain. Le bon côté de la relation avec son meilleur ami, c'est qu'il n'avait plus aucune gêne dans sa maison, et il avait même l'impression d'être comme chez lui. C'en était presque troublant.

Il poussa la porte pour apercevoir Oikawa à demi-nu, une serviette cachant le principal. Il n'avait pas du l'entendre arriver puisque ce dernier était toujours accroupi devant une armoire, cherchant probablement d'autres serviettes pour lui.

\- « T'aurais des fringues aussi ? »

Le châtain sursauta suite à ses paroles.

\- « Non, mais tu peux pas prévenir quand t'arrive !

\- Non, c'est marrant de t'effrayer comme un gosse.

\- Je ne suis pas un gosse !

\- Étrange, pourtant tu fonctionne exactement comme eux.

\- T'es méchant.

\- T'es chiant.

\- Eh bien pour la peine, débrouille-toi et meurs de froid.

\- Dans ce cas là, je t'emprunte la douche, dégage. » Sortit-il le plus naturellement du monde tout en enlevant son jean.

\- « Je suis chez moi !

\- Et ? Tu compte rester dans la salle de bain pendant que j'y suis ?

\- Pourquoi pas ?!

\- T'es vraiment chiant, pervers.

\- Perv-... ?! Oï c'est toi qui est en caleçon, ici !

\- T'es qu'en serviette, je te signale.

\- Ah... »

Oikawa eut comme seul réflexe de se regarder. C'est vrai, l'autre avait débarqué avant qu'il puisse enfiler quoi que ce soit... Il ne pensait pas qu'il monterait si vite à l'étage. Il souria à cette constatation.

\- « Tu n'avais qu'à pas venir ici aussi vite, j'aurai eu le temps de me changer.

\- Eh bien, va te changer dans ta chambre.

\- Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas que je me change ici, Ha-ji-me~ ? »

L'as ne put s'empêcher de rougir comme une tomate, il détestait quand cet idiot utilisait son prénom.

\- « Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !

\- Pourquoi, tu n'aimes pas ?

\- Non, du tout !

\- Moi, j'aime bien pourtant... Tu es tout rouge, c'est trop mignon... Hajime.

\- Je vais te cogner ! »

Le passeur leva les deux mains en signe de rédemption, souriant quand même de toutes ses dents.

\- « Je ne fais que plaisanter... » Répondit-il avant de souffler un petit « Hajime »

\- « Finalement, tu vas juste mourir ! »

Tooru voulut sortir de la salle de bain en courant, malheureusement pour lui, Iwaizumi fut plus rapide et tenta de le retenir. Les flaques d'eau qui parsemaient le chemin étaient glissantes. Nous savons tous comment cela allait donc se finir... Le brun tomba alors lourdement après avoir essayé de l'attraper. Il effleura la peau, par chance, mais ce qu'il obtint ne fut pas son meilleur ami.

Il se releva de sa chute, assez rude, en se massant le coude. Il leva la tête pour tomber nez à nez avec le châtain, nu.

\- « Mais bordel, va t'habiller !

\- C'est toi qui vient de me retirer ma serviette !

\- Mais pourquoi tu te trimballe à poil aussi ?!

\- Mais parce que tu es venu alors que j'avais pas fini de me changer !

\- Me réponds pas et va mettre un caleçon, putain ! »

Iwaizumi n'avait pas envie de voir la totalité du corps de son ami, et encore moins de cet angle là ! C'était horrible comme situation et l'autre n'était même pas foutu de le comprendre ou n'en avait même pas honte !

\- « Iwa-chan, t'es tout rouge.

\- Je le suis depuis tout à l'heure et ne t'approche pas ! »

Le petit sourire qu'afficha le passeur ne lui dit rien de bon, le signal d'alerte de son cerveau se mit en route. Avec tous les coups foireux qu'il avait subit après avoir vu ce sourire, il savait pertinemment que rien de bien allait arriver. Mais alors, rien du tout.

Son meilleur ami se mit à sa hauteur -près du sol- et se pencha vers lui.

\- « Hajime... T'es gêné... ?

\- Qui ne le serai pas, crétin ?! Arrête de t'approcher !

\- Pourquoi... ?

\- Je te l'ai dis, c'est gênant !

\- Mais je veux un câlin... !

\- Fou toi de ma gueule ! »

Le passeur stoppa tout mouvement, regardant droit dans les yeux le plus vieux, il lui répondit plus que sérieusement :

\- « Mais c'est ce que je fais depuis tout à l'heure, Iwa-chan . »

La veine qui pulsa contre le front bronzé indiqua le degrés d'énervement du propriétaire de la dites veine, ainsi que du peu de temps qu'il restait à vivre au châtain.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Ce ne fut qu'une heure et demi plus tard, après trois bosses, deux bleus et quatres « chouineries » d'Oikawa que le brun put enfin arriver à la sortit, malgré toutes les tentatives désastreuses pour empêcher ce dernier de partir. Tooru voulait absolument le garder dormir ici.

\- « Bon, je t'emprunte ton parapluie.

\- Tu ne veux pas garder l'autre ?

\- Tu ne veux pas mon poing dans la tronche ?

\- Tu l'as déjà fait. Et puis, ça te va bien le rose, mon petit Hajime !

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! »

Le coup qu'il se prit dans la côte le lancina quelques instants. Assez pour que le brun parte en claquant la porte fortement, montrant par la même occasion sa colère.

Oikawa ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, mais taquiner son meilleur ami était beaucoup trop drôle... Et le voir rougir l'était encore plus.

* * *

 **Vala, finiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit o/  
** **Bon, j'espère que ça vous a plus ! Je me suis marrée à l'écrire, même si j'ai pris un peu plus de temps, l'idée mets venu moins rapidement qu'au précédent, je l'avoue, mais je le trouve pas mal quand même. Bon, j'ai bien l'impression de m'être foiré pour le thème Appel, mais ça va, j'évite quand même les pots cassés, non ? :')**

 **Sur ce, je vous dis à la prochaine, je cours écrire pour la suite d' Une vie et je vous laisse à vos reviews si vous avez trouvé ça cool ou si vous pensez qu'on peut toujours améliorer la chose ! J'aime beaucoup avoir vos avis ! :)**

 **Cia !**


End file.
